Dear You
by SilvermilleniumXD
Summary: temp title The world begins to fall apart under his feet. He only has one chance to set things right but, somewhere there is a greater evil lurking. crisis core time period. silghtly AU. Clack. ENJOY and R&R.
1. And so it begins

A/N: Yes this will be a yaoi but, I don't intend to have any lemons. I am useless at writing them and will not put one in because it will ruin all my efforts to write something good. Also beware this story came about while playing Crisis Core drunk, may it serve as a warning to others not to do so. This is kind of AU because it doesn't really follow the games at all only because I want a _sane _Sephy! ^_^ The main paring is Zack x Cloud but there will be other pairings I promise ( If you squint and tilt your head sidewards!). Anyway on with the story!

Zack thought that his friend was happy, he was wrong. He'd never been more wrong, ever. He'd always remember that day. That one day that had made him finally realise his big mistake. It had changed his life forever and his perspective of the world around him. He knew that he took his friend's happiness for granted but, everything had changed dramatically by the time he realised. He didn't want to see the receding laughter or the broken smiles so he had ignored them.

It had been one of those days in autumn where it was all dark and gloomy, and had rained none stop all day. In a way, he felt bad for the cadets running around outside getting soaked while at the same time being glad it wasn't him. He had taken a stroll down to the canteen around midday to grab a hot drink and something to eat. Preferably something that hadn't been molested by Hojo since he was in front of him in the cue.

He sat down at his usual table munching lazily on the bagel he had bought and sipping coffee while having an intense staring competition with Genesis who was sat on the opposite side of the canteen.

" Hi Zack." A young secretary girl said as she passed.

She looked soaked to the bone and her short brown hair was plastered to her head, properly from dashing across from one of the dismal buildings that sat by the headquarters.

" Hello." He said back.

This was a daily routine now. She'd walk past say hello, buy a sandwich and a muffin, walk back past and say hi again. Being a 1st really did have some nice pros but, then there was the cons which were everyone below the plate pretty much hating you and people screaming as you passed for no apparent reason. At least people didn't know him as well as Sephiroth, the poor guy had fangirls throwing themselves at him from every direction. It took Angeal an hour to coax him out from under one of the many tables in headquarters ( after taking two to find him! ).

He cast his vision around for his friend. He was younger than he was and had a shock of brilliant blonde hair that reminded him of a baby chocobo. Strangely, he wasn't in the canteen today, he never missed lunch ( even though the kid didn't eat hardly anything anyway ).

' Maybe he went to change after getting soaked still, I'm a bit worried.' Zack thought.

He saw the instructor waltz in with his usual arrogant attitude. He made up his mind to go and ask him where his friend had gone. The guys who trained the cadets were cold hearted dicks in ugly red neckerchiefs.

" Hey, Mr." He said behind him.

" Y-yes sir?" The man stuttered from being addressed so respectively by a member of SOLDIER.

" Have you seen Cloud today? He hasn't turned up for lunch yet."

The man furrowed his bushy brows.

" Who would that be, Sir?" He asked tilting his head.

" Cadet Strife."

" Oh! No I haven't seen him. He didn't turn up for training today." He answered.

" What? He never misses a training lesson!" He exclaimed.

The instructor smiled lightly and hurried off. Zack stuffed the rest of his bagel in his mouth grabbed his coffee and rushed off to the living quarters.

" Maybe he's got a cold..." He whispered under his breath not wanting to look crazy like Hojo ( it was common knowledge that the scientist talked to himself. ).

He reached the infantry quarters in no time due to the speed he was running. The actual corridors were kept clean like the rest of the headquarters but, inside the room's were a different story. He remembered from all the times he had spent inside Cloud's room how bad living conditions were. All they had was an old steel framed bed and a small wooden wardrobe that sat in the corner of each room plus about five people had to live in the same god-damn room! He reached Cloud's room and knocked on the door. No reply. He grabbed the handle and attempted to yank the door open. Strangely the door remained shut. He tilted his head in utter confusion, Cloud never locked his door unless he was out.

" You looking for Spike?" Somebody asked.

Zack turned to see a young man dressed in the usual army garb. The man wiped his face with his limp dripping neckerchief which pretty much made him more wet. He looked like your usual grunt, brown messy hair and dark eyes. He was probably from the slums the lay below the plate and was working to get some cash to improve living conditions for his family. That meant that the conditions at Shinra were hell of a lot better.

" Yeah. And don't call him that you know he hates nick names." Zack scorned.

" He went out a bit ago ,way before training started. It was properly about what happened yesterday. Poor kid was crying all night. I should know I was comforting him!" The cadet replied.

" What? What happened?" Zack snapped.

" Whoa don't take it out on me! Take it out on them bullies who've been beating him up. Just cuz his room buddy got shot in the head by one of those bastard Wutai ninja dudes."

" Who have?" He asked dangerously not even paying attention to the guy's ramblings about ninjas.

" Those three guys from the place where he comes from. I don't really know them very well. Anyway, if your looking for Cloud, go check out the gardens."

Without thanking him, he took off in direction of the main door. Several guys yelled at him to slow down but, were ignored anyway. He burst out the doors in a flurry and fell face first into a large muddy puddle. He jumped up again, soaking and filth covered. He quickly set off again desperate to find his friend. He found him almost immediately as there was only one seat in the whole garden. The gardens were more like a giant mud trap, basically a giant plot of earth which had no bloody use. Unfortunately Cloud had some bad company.

" Hey chocobo head, what you doing out here?" A guy taunted pushing the blonde.

All of the guys were a higher rank than Cloud. You could tell that because they wore those nasty red neckerchiefs.

" Look, it's not our fault your stupid and didn't show for training today. It's yours because your inbred. Come on kiddo, why do you think your mam never talked about him? "

" No I am not! Don't talk about my family like that you bas-" Cloud snapped.

He was swiftly silenced by a fist in the mouth but, what the bullies didn't see was Zack stood behind them with a murderous rage burning in his eyes sword ready in his shaking hands. Fury raged in his veins as he made a deep angry hissing sound.

" Leave him alone you sons of bitches." He growled.

A look of pure terror crossed each one of their faces as they realised who was stood behind them. They ran away as fast as their legs could carry them afraid that their heads were about to get hacked off by the sword in his hands. He watched them disappear into the main building and then turned to face his friend.

" You okay? Did they hurt you much?" He asked squatting down so they were face to face.

" I'm fine." He replied wiping a trickle of blood from his bottom lip that stubbornly replaced it's self with a fresh stream.

" You should get that seen to." He said rubbing the blood away again with his thumb.

" It's okay, really Zack. It's nothing." Cloud insisted forcing a smile out.

Zack flinched for what he didn't know. Maybe it was seeing the pain in his eyes or the false smile that seemed so out of place. Cloud didn't look right faking a smile, it made him feel sick.

" Don't even try to argue with me. Your going to get your lip seen to and going to get some food. Then your going to get some rest back at my room, okay?" He told him.

When the blonde didn't move, he sighed and turned away. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

" Is there something you need to tell me? Your hiding something but, I know your not going to tell me so I'm offering you time to think about it. If your going to be like this then I'm just going to stand here until you tell me." Zack reasoned.

He walked over to his friend and sat down on the bench next to him. He ran a hand through his soggy hair in annoyance. Cloud never spoke about his feelings. The last time something like this happened he didn't come out his room for four days.

" I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but..."

Cloud suddenly burst into tears, grabbing onto him for comfort much to Zack's surprise.

" I'm sorry. I wanted to sort it out myself but, all I did was make it worse-"

He hiccuped.

" And I just wanted to try and be stronger, like you. They've always been like that to me, I suppose it's because of my name and that I haven't got a dad. It's not my fault..."

The raven haired man realised that his younger friend was rambling on now which he usually did when he was tired. With that in mind Zack realised that Cloud looked exhausted and more wet than he was. The words had stopped pouring out now only to be replaced by a even more worrying silence. He looked at Cloud who had fallen asleep clinging to his top. He shook his head in sheer wonder. This had always fascinated him. The guy would be all smiles one minute and the next he would be asleep or pissed off about something. He shivered. Cloud was relatively calm but, once he gets really mad he goes for it. He had been on the receiving end more than once. Zack rubbed a couple of bruises from his last run in with an angry Cloud. ( He now had a permanent mental note not to call him Fluffy ).

Zack lifted him up carefully as to not to wake him up. Then he remembered that he had to change him into fresh clothes and leave them out to dry. He reminded himself not to touch _anything_ or think about _doing _anything while in the process.

If the blonde knew about that thought he would never see him again. He was easily frightened. He kicked his door open once they were inside and laid him on the bed. Deciding not to change his clothes because it would just be too awkward, Zack turned on the heating.

" Sorry your just going to put up with being soggy for a bit." he said to him.

He'd realised that he talked a lot to himself sometimes, especially when Cloud was around. He sat next to the younger man and ruffled his blonde hair fondly. He was already beginning to dry off or was his hair just resistant to water? Whatever it was at least he wouldn't get sick.

" You amaze me sometimes." He chuckled laying down next to him, " I don't know what it is that you do to me but, you make me act so weird. I just wish you could be happy all the time..."

The reply was a content hum and having his chest nuzzled. A smile grazed Zack's face as he let himself drift asleep with the warm body of the younger man next to him.

It was long after supper that Cloud finally woke up, a little groggy but, with all the earlier upset cleared away. He would of swung his legs out of bed to be able to stretch them had Zack not been laying over him very ungracefully in a spread eagle position.

" Zack, wake up." He groaned giving his friend a light shove and attempting to remove the palm that was feeling up his face.

" Five more minutes..." He whined.

" Get up, your crushing me."

Once again, Zack replied with a ' it's not time for school yet mum' and ' I don't want to got to work!'. Cloud decided if he wasn't going to move voluntarily, he'd have to force him. Luckily he could bend enough to be able to yell into Zack's unprotected ear. Knowing that his friend could probably sleep through the end of the world or an nuclear war he had to wait until he was beginning to come to his senses which he wasn't far off doing. After giving himself a minute to compose himself Cloud bent over and yelled into his friend's ear: " Good morning!"

Saying that he was surprised would have been an understatement. The black haired man jumped up and almost flattened the infantryman.

" Holy... Cloud you've got a right good set of lungs on you, jeez!" He mumbled rubbing his temples.

Said young man was currently finding it extremely difficult to stop giggling at his friend's reaction.

" Wha- what's so funny?"

" Your face! You should of seen it! You looked like..." He laughed.

He didn't have any dignity left to be able to finish off the sentence. Zack smiled.

' At least he's happy. It's been a while since I've seen him like this but... I've got this really bad feeling that this just wont last much longer. We better make the most of it...'

He turned back to look into Cloud's face. When he smiled it was as if the whole of his body smiled too. It really was a wonderful smile.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Ah, the first chapter at last! ^_^ I'm not too good at writing these things but, I'm giving it a go! Of course the story is set in Crisis Core because I'm getting over my depression after Zack died. If you didn't cry you have no soul! R&R please.

Chapter 1- Death and Rebirth

**Cloud's POV**

_XX day XX month XXXX year._

_It's been a week since the trouble with the other guys. It's been a week since my feelings for Zack completely changed. I will never- can never- tell him. He'll think I'm weird... I am but, I wouldn't want him to tell me. I know it would only be a joke , but hearing somebody- a friend- tell you that just kind of hurts. Usually I wouldn't mind if a friend called me strange which makes my feelings for Zack not friendship type ones. I think they're-_

Cloud lay his pen next to his journal as he ran a hand smoothly through his short blonde hair. He stopped his hand just above his ears as he adjusted his position on the bed. Laying on your stomach isn't the best position to be writing you journal in. His head was resting on the creamy pages of the book as he figured out how to put his feelings in to words. He closed his eyes and allowed the scent of his journal to fill his senses. Cigarettes and cheap Biro ink. He wasn't very good at most things in life so far: making friends, socialising, shooting a gun, using a sword, cooking, cleaning, the list is pretty much endless. Although Cloud considered himself good at two things, being confused and getting into trouble. Maybe three if you counted being good at being useless. Being good at writing wasn't a strong point either.

_I think they're love type feelings. Maybe I do have a little crush on him- on Zack I mean. I'm not sure I really want to talk about my previous crush on Sephiroth which I hope to God nobody finds out about. Let's just forget about all these feelings and just get on with what's important._

Cloud found that most of his entries ended with 'just get on with what's important'. It was what his room-mate used to say when things looked bad. He had died fourteen days ago. He was one of the only people who was continuously nice to him. He was called Kline and was born in the slums beneath Midgar and was working to earn money to pay for his mothers treatments. She was old and sick. She'd passed on to the Lifestream two days ago. Kline was a good guy and everybody had seemed to like him. Sometimes life is just really cruel.

He looked over at the alarm clock that sat sadly on the windowsill. It was a little reminder of home which his mother had got him before he left. It was a little chocobo whose head moved up and down when the alarm went off. _18:30. _It was still pretty early in the evening and he hadn't had tea yet so he decided to go out for something to eat.

Just as he was about to exit the building, a captain ran up to him.

" Cadet Strife! Just the person I was looking for." He said shoving some papers into his hands, " I need you to go up to the science department and give these to Professor Hojo."

" Yes sir." Cloud groaned in anger.

' Just my luck!' He thought as he started up the lift.

Cloud shivered as he thought about the professor. He scared most of the other infantrymen half to death so he was pretty reluctant to meet him. It wasn't the rumours that if he was interested in you that you should run for the hills with all your might because he'd turn you into his new plaything. It was that those weren't rumours. He shivered again in time for the lift to ping open. He adjusted his his scarf so it covered his neck properly so he wouldn't be a target. He looked at the big daunting doors that led into Hojo's lab. He carefully fingered through the papers in his hand, eyes scanning the text but, becoming lost at the first twenty letter word. He gently knocked at the door and waited for it to open. A young man about his age ( if he had to guess ) answered.

" Yes what is it?" He asked shyly.

" I've brought some papers for the professor." He replied with equal shyness.

The scientist gave Cloud an almost sad look and stepped out the way for him to go inside. As soon as he entered the room he wished that he hadn't. The stench of blood hit him hard in the face like a speeding brick wall. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth which hardly did any help.

" He's over there." The man said pointing to an ageing man prodding something squirming on a stainless steel table.

Cloud reluctantly made his way over to the scientist whose coat was black with blood from whatever the thing he was cutting open.

" Professor Hojo sir?"

The man whirled around with a sharp knife glinting in his hand his dorky glasses twinkling in the light.

" I uh... brought these papers for you. I don't know what they are exactly but, I was told to give them to you." Cloud stuttered.

Hojo's eyes widened.

" They sent me a grunt? Just what I need! I'm sick of experimenting on infantrymen!" He yelled in disbelief.

" E-excuse me sir?"

A sudden pinprick in his arm snapped his attention away from the scientist. The lab assistant who answered the door for his had injected him with a strange fluid. His knees suddenly collapsed under his weight and he found himself slumped gracelessly on the cold floor on the lab. A couple of seconds later he found his breath coming to him in short painful gasps.

" Are you getting all this down? Good don't miss a single second." Hojo ordered.

" W-what the hell did you inject me with?" Cloud panted.

" Everything." The mad scientist cooed evilly.

The last thing Cloud remembered before his mind slipped into darkness was praying that _anybody_ would come and save him.

**Zack's POV**

It had already been two days. It had already been two day's since Cloud had been sent out on an assignment to the wastelands and was killed in action. The news had hit the infantry pretty hard but, Zack had been hit the hardest. The loss of the shy loving blonde left such a big empty hole filled with pain and regret. Nobody had expected him to cry. Zack remembered how the Turks had asked him to go to Lazard's office alone. He had gone thinking it was a new assignment but, was slapped in the face with the worst news he'd ever heard.

" _Zack, there's something you must know." Tseng said in his calm voice._

_The raven haired SOLDIER crossed his arms and leant against the wall. He hated having to listen to the Turk's long boring explanations of the missions he was to be sent on._

" _You may want to sit down." He advised._

" _I'm fine here." Zack said._

" _Don't say I didn't warn you..."_

_Tseng paused for a moment mouth opening and closing like a goldfish for a few seconds before he clicked a few keys on the directors keyboard. He turned the screen around to face him. On the screen was Cloud's profile but, over his picture was a big red cross and the letters K.I.A._

" _Cloud Strife was killed last night while on a mission. I'm sorry Zack." He said putting a hand of his shoulder._

_All he could do was sink to his knees and sob as his heart broke into tiny pieces. He really wished he'd sat down then._

That happened the day before. Now, he was being sent out to a mission to the exact same place Cloud had died at. Hojo's request. He only accepted because it would give him the chance to say goodbye in his own little way. The reason he died in the first place was because a large monster had escaped from Hojo's lab and he was to find where it was. Well, he found it or rather it found him and it was chow time for the great ugly thing. His mission now was to kill it which he would gladly do. Call it saying farewell. Call it revenge. Call it whatever... Zack knew Cloud wasn't coming back. The scientist was getting an ear full once he got back. He'll never forgive himself for not being there to protect him.

When Zack arrived at the scene, it looked no different than the rest of the wasteland. Still dry and sandy. To be honest he didn't know what he was going to find. Blood and his best friends mutilated body were high on the list. He should of guessed there would be nothing of the sort, the Turks would have been in to clear the mess away. He shivered. Either Tseng or Cissnei would have to tell Cloud's family about what happened. If he were a Turk he wouldn't trust Reno and Rude to break bad news like that. He could imagine his mother sat in a chair weeping with her blonde hair laying in a mess all around her pale face and his father soothing her by rubbing his hand on her back. Then there was the possibility that Cloud could have had brothers and sisters. He could see the little ones being very confused when their mother tells them that 'big brother wont be coming home from Midgar' or elder ones sitting in shock. But, there was always the chance that Cloud had no family. He'd meant to of spoken with the blonde about it sooner. Zack looked up at the blue sky using one of his hands to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

" Everyone in Midgar is gonna be happy except me. They're gonna be all smiles and laughter because it's sunny. It's like Gaia is being a bitch to me for some reason or other! I hate the Planet. I hate it for taking _him _away from me!" He yelled smashing his fist repeatedly against a big black rock.

He hadn't expected the thing to be _alive_. Realising that whatever he'd hit must be his monster he jumped back and readied himself with the Buster Sword. The thing drew itself up to it's full size showing off the impressive gem set into it's chest. It was covered in silver-black armour and looked mostly like giant black wolf except for the great big feathered wings and bright blue eyes. Zack promised himself he wouldn't hesitate but, something in those blue eyes stopped him. They were so sad and frightened. They were the same as...

" No, your the one who killed him! I wont let my self stop now!" He screamed in fury at the monster.

He suddenly charged at it, aiming the sharpened part of the blade at it's neck. He narrowly missed slashing the beast across the shoulder, causing it to stagger back wards howling in agony. A flash of sorrow crossed it's unwavering gaze. Was it really trying to apologise? The beast moaned in sadness and confusion. Zack was getting frustrated with the battle and decided to aim for the glowing gem. He jumped propelling himself upwards and made a swipe at the crystal. The sound when the sword connected was like thunder. A sudden bright flash of silvery light blinded him and threw him backwards. Zack fell hard on his back which sent him into a strange drunk-like trance. The monster trashed around in pain whipping it's tail about creating a dust storm.

When Zack came back to his senses, the dust and sand was beginning to settle. Although visibility was low, sound seemed to be magnified by one thousand times. Somebody was panting painfully and making wounded animal noises. The raven haired SOLDIER dragged himself up and stumbled towards the source of the whimpers. The monster was nowhere to be seen. Laying in the dirt and his own blood was a young thin blonde naked man. For a moment Zack couldn't move, couldn't speak, could hardly even breath as realisation crashed upon him like a tidal wave. Suddenly his feet began moving as he ran towards the man. He grasped the blonde teenager in his arms whose eyes were tightly shut and his vocal chords shuddered back to life.

" C-Cloud...?" he coughed.

His cerulean eyes slowly peeled themselves open as he turned his head to look his friend in the face.

" I knew you'd come to save me, even if your a bit late..." he sighed reaching a pale shaking hand up to brush the cross shaped scar on Zack's cheek.

He didn't know what to say, what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He held Cloud even tighter in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth.

" Hey hang in there. There's a helicopter waiting for me just back there, we'll get you home. I'll make you better." He cooed softy stroking his golden hair.

He could feel water seeping through his shirt and tickling his chest, a sure sign that Cloud was crying. Zack pulled off his chunky belt and loose turtle-necked vest top. He then pulled it on over Cloud's head being careful not to touch the wound on his shoulder.

" Come on, lets go." He said cheerfully scooping the blonde up gently.

" Why even bother? I'm a monster..."

" No your not. Somebody turned you into that _thing _and I intend to find out and kill who it was!" Zack said a little harshly.

" If you say so but, I think you already know who would do this to a person."

He looked down confused.

" You don't mean... do you?"

" Yeah. Who else is _sick _enough to turn a frightened kid into a monster? Who else but Hojo?" Cloud spat venomously.

Zack silently agreed with him. Hojo was a sick twisted bastard with a heart of frozen steel. He liked to hurt things. He liked to experiment on children. He took pleasure in ruining people's lives. He was going to have some very hard words with that man after he got Cloud back home but, for now he had to focus on his friends health. He was bleeding quite a bit. Red gushed out from the wound at an alarming speed which was worrying because humans were not supposed to bleed that much.

" You doing okay buddy?" He asked in a soothing tone.

No reply. Realising that if he didn't hurry up he would die for real Zack broke into a run. The helicopter was only around the corner of the next cliff and if Cloud decided to die now he'd be bloody pissed off.

" Hang in there, I'll get you home soon. Everything will be okay!"

He was saying that to convince himself more than the blonde. This would not be the end. It couldn't be. The helicopter crew helped the injured boy in as Zack attempted to scramble up. The flight back to Midgar only short but, when your best friend was dying because of something you did it always feels so much longer.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well chapter two already. This is moving along quite nicely me thinks. I own none of the Final Fantasy series and hell you'd know if I did. I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. Please R&R on this story. I will give you virtual cookies! Oh I warn you, there may be much Tifa bashing in later chapters. I like her just not in the game. When she was Advent Children she was better. On with the story! :D

Chapter 2: Awakenings

_She had been born from a dying world. A world that had been beautiful and radiant and oh so full of life but, it had been infected at the heart. A wound that was festering with all things evil. The Darkness had bubbled inside of her people, driving them insane. She had been torn apart from her friends, he parents and the man she loved. The people died and the earth was torn asunder. Everything perished but, she'd survived. The debris left over was flung to the far edges of the universe and yet, she still lived on. She awoke floating in the vast nothingness, alone. So incredibly alone. She had cried there in that place waiting for somebody, anybody to come by and save her... and they did._

_He came out of nowhere, dressed in dismal grey and silver robes. He had dull light-less eyes the colour of rain clouds and his hair was a deep sea blue that cascaded down his back. He was very tall and thin, and from beneath his hair two pointed ears poked out either side of his head. She had been afraid at first but, when he asked her to come with him... she could not refuse. She wouldn't be abandoned ever again, not by anybody. This was the beginning of her legacy... _

**Zack's POV**

It had been an entire week already. Cloud had slipped unconscious soon after they had got into the helicopter, the blood loss had got to him. He'd been rushed it the infirmary and Zack wasn't aloud to see him for three days. Ever since he was aloud to go in, he hadn't left his bedside. After losing Angeal, he couldn't lose another friend because of himself.

During the four days he'd been with Cloud a few interesting events had occurred. The first strange thing to happen was when Reno came to see if he was okay. Zack had given him the most sceptical look when he said that he'd been worried about 'the blonde kiddo'. Rule one of life in Shinra: don't trust a Turk. Rule 2: don't make friends with a Turk. Rule 3: stay away from the Turks if you want to stay alive. He'd broke all those rules. The fact that the Turks were sniffing about proved that there was something fishy going on. Zack made a mental note to look in to it further.

The next more worrying thing was that Sephiroth had disappeared on a mission. He surely, _surely _wouldn't of left, not after Genesis rejoined after Angeal died. The loss of a friend is one of the most horrible pains a person could feel but, he wouldn't be so foolish. Another thing to add on to his ever growing list of things to look into or do.

Probably the strangest thing by far was that all of their missions had been cancelled and people were even being sent home! Most of the men in SOLDIER had gone on holiday to Costa del Sol or Gold Saucer. Zack really wanted to return home to see his parents, he missed how his mother would fuss over him. He could imagine her hinting that he should get married to his 'pretty flower girl'. He often sent letters home containing photos so his parents could keep up to date. They had been quite upset about what happened to Angeal, they were looking forward to meeting the man who was like Zack's second father. He grinned remembering the phone call of his mother. She asked if his new friend was sick or something because he looked so pale. He'd replied that they'd only just got off the helicopter and that Cloud had been suffering of motion sickness.

It was during the time when he had been writing his next letter that Cloud had finally awoke on the 7th day. He had dismissed his groans and mumbles as another nightmare which he'd been suffering with ever since that day. It was when Cloud grabbed a hand full of his shirt that he realised he was awake ( after jumping like something had bit his butt and squealing like a young girl who'd just seen an ugly monster ) and seemingly much better.

" Hey how you doing?" He asked gently running a hand through his friend's damp hair.

" Uh... I'm feeing bit... stuffy..." He mumbled.

" I'll open the window for you then. The air does smell a bit stale." He said leaning over and unlatching the catch on the window, pushing it open in one smooth fluid motion.

They sat there in silence for what seemed and eternity. Zack stared at Cloud not being able to believe his eyes and Cloud stared at him wondering what was so damn interesting about his face.

" What are you writing?" He asked looking down at the crumpled piece of paper Zack was still clutching in his hand/

" Huh? Oh... you mean this..." Zack said waggling it in front of his face, " This is a letter to my parents back in Gongaga! I was telling them about what happened. Mum likes to keep informed. I'm gonna have to start again now..."

" Why?"

" Because your not in a coma any more." He replied simply.

" Oh. Sorry."

The raven haired SOLDIER smiled sadly shaking his head, " Don't be. I'm glad your awake."

That was all he needed to hear to make his eyes begin to fill with tears. Cloud wiped his eyes with the back of his hand frustration to no avail. Zack taking pity on his clamoured onto the bed and wiped away one fat tear with his thumb. No words needed to be said because they had been spoken a thousand times before. They didn't need to be voiced because those words weren't true. To Zack they weren't because saving him was worth every single second.

**Cloud's POV**

_XX day XX month XXXX year_

_Yesterday, I awoke from a week long coma. Zack said he'd thought I was dead. So did I until he began to visit me. I knew he was close by even though I wasn't awake. He said that the company has hit an all time low because everyone's missions and assignments have been cancelled and most of the infantry has been sent home and pretty much everyone in SOLDIER has gone on holiday. He said that Sephiroth has gone missing and that they've sent the Turks to find him. What's going on? First I get turned into a monster, then the Turks start sniffing around, Sephiroth's missing and missions have been cancelled. Zack's gone to have a rant at Hojo for what he did. He might as well yell at a brick wall for all the good it will do._

_I got a message from our director this morning. I've lost my position. I'm going home but, I'm not leaving until we've found out what's happening. Me and Zack, we're going to find out what's going on. This time it's really is time to get on with what's important._

Cloud put his pen back into his side pocket and slipped his journal back into his bag. He sighed sitting down on Zack's bed. He was waiting for him to return from whatever he was putting Hojo through. Hopefully he wouldn't go as far as to kill him because he still wanted answers. According to him, he'd been missing for two days. Whatever Hojo had done to him during those two days mustn't of been good. Ever since, he'd had these strange dreams about this blonde woman who reminded him of his mother. During his coma he'd only had one. Last night he'd had the same dream with one major difference... it had been him in place of the woman and for some strange reason, he felt like he was reminiscing. The scene had felt so real as if it had happened a couple of days ago. It was odd because he could remember things like his best friend was called Serapna and he'd lived a comfortable life before becoming a general in the army. But, he _knew _it couldn't be real. It never happened. His best friend was Zack and he'd lived with his mother in a house in Neibleheim where they'd struggled for enough money to be able to feed themselves. He'd been bullied very harshly and hated his home. He was not a general in the army, he was worthless.

Cloud slapped himself across the face. There was not reason to think like that. If Zack thought he was worthy, he would too. He wished that he'd just hurry up.

**Zack's POV**

Hojo had vanished along with his staff and research. He'd just vanished. Zack wanted to yell and burn down the whole god damn lab but, he just concerned himself with a large pile of forgotten files, all entitled Project 5476231. What ever they were, they all were about experiments done of a child they simply named Subject A:M. It was _horrible_. At age 4 and a half the scientists had already implanted the child with something the called the G gene. Underlined at the bottom of the first page that mentioned said genes was the words ' Nothing to do with Hollander's projects' which meant this was not about Angeal or his mother, Gilian or Genesis. Whatever this G gene was, it had worked how they wanted it. He still considered the first entry the worst by far.

_XX day XX month XXXX year_

_We acquired a Cetra woman fitting the description of the child in the text and after two weeks it has been confirmed that she is pregnant. Now that we have her pregnant we will kill the rest of the Cetra to force this child to be the one spoken of in the prophecies, then Shinra will have control over the Planet. By control I don't mean a vast empire, I mean that we will be Gods. We will rule this husk with the greatest power of all at our disposal! Nobody will be able to stand against us now! _( Muhhahahahahhaha! :D) Unfortunately_, Project 5476231 is only in the early stages but, I am certain that we will not fail. Shinra also better understand that I will be the one controlling the creature as it is my experiment... I will protect it from evil intent. Apart from my own._

_Signed, Professor …_

" Gaia dammit!" Zack yelled banging his fist against the wall, " Not knowing who that sick bastard is is starting to really-"

" Really what?"

The SOLDIER spun around ready to knock the daylights out of the person who had crept up behind him while he was in deep thought. He let himself relax a little when he saw it was only Cissnei.

" It's been a while hasn't it Zack?" She said strolling past him to look at the files on the desk.

" Yeah..." He said eyeing he curiously.

" I heard about what happened to your friend. Is that why you came here, to find Hojo?"

" That's right." He answered watching her as she flicked through one of the report books.

He watched as her eyes skimmed a particular entry and the look on her face changed from a look of pity to one of disgust.

" Who could do that to a child? That's barbaric..." She growled throwing it down, " You can take these if you want. We've already got copies."

" Found anything out or is that Turk business?" Zack asked tilting his head to the side.

" I'm not supposed to tell but, we've found out that the scientist shares the same last name as your friend. If I were you, I'd look after him. Hojo's had a grudge against him for along time for stealing that experiment," She motioned towards the report books and files, " Away from him. This could be an act of revenge or giving him a motive to come out of hiding."

" Who?" Zack asked curious.

" Professor Strife, duh! Weren't you listening when I said that he had the same last name as your friend?" She announced with a smile, " Anyway, I should be going. Tseng will kill me if I'm late, especially if Reno's been drinking coffee after that energy drink he had before..."

He could barely wave goodbye to he as he stood there dumbstruck. Cloud's relative was a sick bastard of a scientist. That's what she said. Professor Strife, the man behind Project 5476231. Cloud had been lucky, he'd escaped... or had he?

" Holy-foxtrot-tango! What if the poor kid in this book wasn't enough for him? What if he... did _things_ to Cloud?" He practically screamed.

Zack raced out of the lab at top speed towards the lifts. Each footstep seemed to become slower and slower. He felt like he was a man drowning in a pool of mako. All of his senses burned with the familiar heat of adrenalin. He knew Cloud was in no immediate danger but if what Cissnei had said was true anything could happen. And that was terrifying. More terrifying than him dying because he wouldn't be there. Zack skidded to a stop at the lifts and began repetitively ramming the call button. He was in the lift before the doors could fully open and was once again blitzing another button. The seconds crawled by as Zack waited for his floor. Once again he was out of the lift as soon as he could fit through the gap in between the doors. He fumbled with his key card as he tried to get into his apartment. As soon as he did all of his anxiety seemed to melt away.

" Are you okay?" Cloud asked peeking his head around the corner of the door into Zack's bedroom.

" Yeah... just a scary story." he replied sliding down the door.

" You don't look okay. You should get some rest and I'll ask questions later." He said beginning to walk over.

" N O!" Zack yelled striking out with one hand successfully knocking Cloud off his feet before he could attempt to help Zack, " I'm asking the questions here. Number one, how are you related to Professor Strife?"

" Wwhat? Zack I don't kn-" Cloud stuttered backing away only to have his ankle grabbed by his friend.

" Who. Is. He?" He snarled squeezing mercilessly on Cloud's ankle which he had injured when he fell.

The younger man screamed out in pain but, soon fell silent as he usually did when he was under threat. He silenced and curled up in a ball letting tears fall from his eyes. As soon as he realised what he was doing Zack released his young friend from the torture.

" I... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He whimpered gently taking the shivering blonde into a hug, " I am so sorry."

He scooped him up and carried him back to his bedroom. They simply laid on the bed holding each other until they were sure that the whole experience was over.


End file.
